


Straight from the darkness

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crack, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Other, Tentacles, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: It wasn't the first time he'd been here after he closed his eyes for the night.





	Straight from the darkness

White. Cold. Darkness opening behind him.

Out of the darkness hands, grabbing his legs _(legs) _and his arms _(arms) _and tugging him towards something unknown and terrifying, but they didn’t stay still, creeping up, spreading heat wherever they touched, until he found himself hot and panting, weakly trying to free himself from the _things_ sliding along his body, but it was so much better than the cold, he felt himself giving up, being dragged back, _back,_ into too much knowledge and _too much oh fuck-_

His eyes snapped open to an empty hotel room and he cursed, clenching his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The second prompt the random generator spit out was "tentacles", and I struggled to find a way to incorporate it in canon? Until I didn't 😂.  
Come "????" at me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments also make me happy.


End file.
